Terrible Twos
by SuperNova
Summary: Agnes. Candace. Two sisters that are anything but.


When Agnes was two, her understanding of the world was limited. She loved her parents, and they loved her, showing her with affection when they could. When they couldn't, it was because they was paying attention to the other one. The one that was her size, her age and looked just like her, but wasn't her. She hated when her parents looked at the other one, even though she was constantly told she had a sister and needed to share her parents. She had no need for a sister.

Sure, it was nice to play with the other when the parents were occupied, and it was usually fun. But the other sometimes moved a toy to the left instead of the right, and then everything was ruined. Tears of outrage and sorrow alerted the parents, but nothing was done to force the other to act the right way. Instead, she was told that maybe it's not so bad after all.

One night at dinner, the family is sitting down, and Agnes is placed next to her sister. That meant she was next to only one of their parents, and yet another thing was ruined because of the other. She screamed and shrieked until she got her way, and was shifted one seat over. Sitting between both her mother and her father, she was happier then ever. She never realized in that in demanding to be closer to her parents, she had moved herself further away from her sister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Agnes was twelve, she and Candace had forged a tentative sisterhood. They revealed secrets to each other, roamed the mall together, but arguing was still common. Just a single thing out of place, just one thing that displeased the other, and they didn't talk for the rest of the day.

They are in middle school, and preparing for the first day of a new year. Candace makes sure her hair is straight and even, giving tips on how Agnes can make hers the same way.

"It's a new year." She says. "Making first impressions are vital. We have to look our best."

Agnes groans, hearing that phrase for the fifth time that morning. "You mean your best. Who decided this was the best way to look?"

Candace rolled her eyes. "I did, of course. I know best. We're sisters, we need to make this effort together."

Agnes crossed her arms. "Who says you know best? You barely passed last year. I think I want to cut my hair short."

"Nobody likes short hair. You'll just make yourself into a freak." Candace checked herself in the mirror, not noticing Agnes's fuming glare. "Now hurry up and fix your hair. Mom will be furious if we'll late."

Agnes mimicked Candace's word, snorting after the other girl left. "I'll show you freak. And it'll be better then your pompous head." She approached the mirror, glaring at her reflection. She grabbed the scissors laying on the counter, and hacked away at her hair.

When she was done, her hair was at varying lengths. The longest being just above her shoulders, and the shortest hovering around her ears. Her mothers voice called from the kitchen. "Agnes! Aren't you ready yet? We have to go!"

Agnes examined her new haircut, finding it not what she expected, but not disappointed, either. No longer the mirror image of Candace, but gaining an identity of her own. "Yeah, mom. I'm ready!"

With a nod to the mirror, she left the room to start the new school year as herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Agnes was twenty two, she wondered why the universe gave her a sister. She certainly wasn't better off for it. Her sister was mean, controlling and snarky. If that wasn't enough, Candy was now trying to dictate her career!

"Seriously, Agnes. The news stations provides stability and respectability. I don't know why I have to explain this over and over to you."

Agnes- no, Fidget, fumed. "I go by Fidget now! I've told you a hundred times now! And this is exactly why I'm not taking the job offer with you! You can't respect my choice of names!"

Candace rolled her eyes. "I'm only looking out for you, sis. I have to, such our parents stopped caring."

Fidget twitched. "What you call 'Stopped caring' I call 'respecting my individuality'! Something you have yet to grasp! Just because I'm your twin doesn't mean I'm you!"

"So who are you?" Candace looked Fidget up and down. "A short, punk haired girl that still thinks she's a teenager? Yes, your choice to hang around overgrown jocks is so respectable."

"Athletes! Funny you say that when you spent your teens crushing over a dozen of them!" Fidget paced a tight circle. "Listen, I was offered a chance to do something unique, a chance to be a part of a breakthrough in athletic challenges. To something new and exciting. And I'm not giving it up just because you disapprove."

Candace laid a hand on Fidget's shoulder. "And you have a chance to die before you turn 25! Don't you understand I'm trying to help you!"

Fidget slapped Candace's hand away, literally and figuratively. "No. You spent our childhood trying to control my every move, my every thought. I don't believe for a second you're actually concerned about me. No, you just don't want to lose your slave. Well, too late for that."

Fidget gave her sister a final glare before turning her back. "Goodbye, Candace"


End file.
